wfbluefandomcom-20200215-history
Orvius
The Orvius is Teshin's signature glaive with channeled throw having the unique ability to suspend foes in midair. The blueprint is rewarded on completion of The War Within. Additional blueprints can be bought from Cephalon Simaris for . The parts can be acquired from special enemies that appear during a Kuva Siphon or Kuva Survival; the Blade drops from Kuva Guardians, while the Disc drops from Kuva Jesters. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Highest base damage of all glaives. **High damage – effective against health. *Good critical and status chance. *Possesses momentum during regular swings, which resists interruption such as stagger or knockdown. *Silent. *Charge Attack throws the glaive, which can bounce up three times or travels up to 30 meters before returning to the user, damaging anyone in its path. **Thrown glaive has innate damage – effective against Alloy Armor, Shielded, and Infested Sinew. **Primary and secondary weapons can be fired and reloaded can be used normally with a thrown glaive, and retrieving the glaive does not interrupt these actions. **Glaive can explode mid-flight via channeling and forces a return or after hitting an object during the return with equipped. **Channeling the glaive prior to throwing it will consume 5 energy to make the weapon fly above the first enemy in its path and suspend them in midair for 3''' seconds. The disc then inflicts 3 ticks of damage to the suspended target before exploding and damaging all enemies around it and then return to the user. *Can be wielded in-tandem with a single-handed secondary weapon. *Innate and polarities. '''Disadvantages: *Low and damage – less effective against shields and armor. *Thrown glaive has innate damage – less effective against Infested Flesh and Fossilized. *Slowest Attack Speed of all glaives. *Short melee range. *Cannot use melee attacks while the glaive is in mid-flight. *Exploding glaive inflicts self-damage. Notes *The Orvius has a special function where throwing the weapon at an enemy while channeling will make the weapon fly above the target enemy's head, and then suspend them in mid-air. The disc will last for 3 seconds before exploding, dealing damage to all enemies within its radius. **While above an enemy's head, the Orvius will deal damage approximately once per second with 100% status chance. ***The base damage of this special attack is , but it can proc any other elements added to the weapon through mods. For example, with equipped, it would deal damage. With both and , it would deal and damage and have a chance to proc either status. ***Orvius cannot proc physical status effects this way. **Energy is also consumed when thrown and when exploding if you're still Channeling. **The Orvius can use its channeling ability while dual-wielding. To do so, charge a throw until the reticle changes, and release it before it turns blue. ***Unequipping attack speed mods can make the timing easier to achieve. **If the enemy dies before the 3-second duration is up, the Orvius will immediately explode and then return to the player. **In Conclave, the Orvius will follow enemies, dealing some damage over time with a guaranteed proc until it returns. It will still explode if the enemy it is following dies. **Reactivating Channeling will detonate the weapon prematurely. **The explosion can cause damage to the player if they are close enough (~5 meters). *Orvius can be detonated mid-air without the cost of energy after being thrown, making it a great crowd control weapon. *Teshin used to wear his Orvius on his back, something that cannot be done by Tenno. *Non-channeling throw attacks deal 150 damage while the detonation does 150 damage. *When suspending an enemy by channeling the throw, it deals 150 damage per second for three seconds (unless detonated prematurely) with the subsequent explosion while returning dealing 400 . **The detonation occurs and deals the same damage regardless of whether or not the weapon is still being channeled; because of this, it is advised to stop channeling after the initial hit to save energy. Bugs *Ragdolling an enemy that is under the effects of the special attack and then quickly switching weapons will result in the enemy either continuing to float or walking in place with the tethers still attached and refusing to attack, even after the Orvius is returned. *The special attack is less likely to work if dual wielding and using the mod. Media OrviusCodex.png|Orvius in Codex. WARFRAME - Thrown Melee Buff Highlights Orvius Charged Throw Navigator WARFRAME - Gas Orvius Reborn (Gas build 2.0) WARFRAME - Gas Orvius Reborn ORVIUS - Exploding Flying Disc of Destiny Warframe WARFRAME - How to deal with Nullifiers (and the rest of the enemies) ft. Orvius and Loki Patch History *(Undocumented) Orvius blueprints can now be obtained from Cephalon Simaris for 100,000 standing. *Fixed Orvius ignoring Nullifier bubbles. *'Conclave' **Reduced the damage of the charged throw of Orvius in Conclave. *The Orvius can now be charge-thrown while in dual wield mode to trigger the same special function when throwing while channeling. *Increased Status Chance from 10% to 15% for Melee hits and projectiles *Increased Critical Chance from 10% to 15% for Melee hits and projectiles *Damage increased from 50 to 70 *Recall discharge damage changed to Ice *Increased Mastery Rank requirement from 5 to 6 *Fixed the Orvius Blueprint being tradeable. *Orvius parts can no longer be sold for ducats. (The blueprint still can be, however, for 100 ducats.) *Introduced. }} Last update: Category:Weapons Category:Glaive Category:Update 19 Category:Slash Damage Weapons Category:Cold Damage Category:Thrown Category:Orokin